


The Corn Fic

by Anonymous



Series: Cursed Fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teasing, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is a horny bastard and George is a stubborn asshole. They have some fun in a corn field!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cursed Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192190
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	The Corn Fic

“Why do we have to be here? It’s fucking _hot_.”

Dream scoffed and crossed his arms. The tractor rumbled over the uneven road and caused him to lean into George. “Because we promised to help, remember? They’re old family friends!”

“To _you_ ,” George argued, pouting. He glanced out across the fields of nothing but endless yellow and green. If Florida was bad, somehow the Midwest was worse. At least Florida was _interesting_. There was nothing interesting about the Midwest—it was nothing but farmland and the same unbearable summer heat.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Party pooper.”

“You think being a _farm hand_ is anything close to a party?”

Dream shrugged and gripped the hot metal of the tractor frame. It didn’t bug him. “Maybe.”

George frowned. “You’re a dick.”

Dream’s idiotic laughter rang throughout the rest of their journey and soon enough they were rolling up to the front of a farm house; not a barn, but not exactly a _home_ , either. 

They made friendly conversation, most of which was Dream catching up with relatives and introducing them to George. It was a bit awkward to explain their relationship (George was terrified of having to deal with anymore homophobia), but thankfully there were no issues. 

They were sent on their way and, apparently, they had to help out in collecting the ripe corn from the fields. Manual labor. How fun!

“This fucking sucks,” George complained. He had changed into a pair of shorts and a plain white tank top earlier, alongside a silly sun hat that looked three times his size. He peeled a cob from its place on a stalk and tossed it into the hand-weaved basket hanging off his arm. 

Dream snorted. “I haven’t done this in a while,” he said, ignoring George’s blatant pessimism. “I used to come out here with my cousins when we would visit. We used to play hide and seek in the plants.”

“Isn’t that...dangerous?”

“A little.” Dream laughed and scratched the back of his head before adjusting his own basket. “We came back with a lot of rashes and scratches. It was fun, though.”

George rolled his eyes. “Sounds like it.”

“Alright, Mr. Grumpy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Mr. Grumpy mad about his new nickname?” Dream teased, grinning as he moved closer to poke the side of George’s arm.

“Seriously, Dream!” George laughed despite himself and shoved at Dream, who dramatically twirled and fell to the ground. “Oh my god.”

“I’ve been shot,” he said.

“You have _not_.”

“I have,” Dream insisted. “You’ve killed me.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Come heal me then.”

George flinched and glanced around. The red of his cheeks deepened though not from the beating sun. “Fine,” he mumbled and hurriedly knelt down beside Dream to give him a kiss. “Now get up.”

Dream hummed. “We’re all alone, though,” he said, dangerously low. “And now I kinda wanna do more than kiss you.”

“ _No_.”

“Please George?”

“Dream, no! We’re in the middle of a fucking _corn field_. I am not getting you off outside in the fucking summer heat.”

Dream pouted. “Fine,” he dared, turning over onto his hands and knees. “I don’t need you, anyway.”

“Dream?” George raised an eyebrow.

Dream, however, paid no more attention to him and instead focused on himself, undoing his belt in the middle of the fucking field and shuffled his pants down far enough to reveal a perfectly pale ass. George jerked his head away, growing redder by the minute. He continued, reaching back to slide one, then two fingers inside of himself. A particularly lewd moan caught George’s attention.

“ _Dream_!” He shrieked.

“What? Jesus, you’re louder than I am,” Dream said through a breathless laugh.

“You—what the _fuck_!”

“Shut up.” Dream pressed his fingers deeper, biting down on his lip to keep another groan stuck in his throat. He shifted over onto his hands and knees, the basket falling off his arm with a quiet thud. Once he was stretched enough, he grinned and grabbed a stalk of corn from the basket. “George, help me out here.”

“I—”

“ _Do it_!”

“Fine, Jesus!” George huffed and took the cob of corny gnawing on his bottom lip as he pressed it against Dream’s fluttering hole. It slid in with surprising ease, Dream’s body shuddering as George pressed the entire cob in. He saw how Dream’s cock twitched, red and hard at the sensation.

“Fuck,” he groaned, clenching around the ridges and bumps that a human dick could never give him. “Move, George, start thrusting it,” he commanded.

George swallowed and did as he was told, pumping the corn in and out of Dream’s asshole. He shook over the dusty dirt ground, which was already gross in its own way, but the fluids leaking onto it were arguably worse. That is, if George wasn’t getting horribly turned on from them.

“Shit, Dream, you’re such a whore,” George spat, pressing the corn deeper in his ass until it hit his prostate. He smirked at the way all of Dream’s joints shook and struggled to keep him up. His knees fell further apart and there was no doubt in George’s mind that it probably burned like hell. “Fuck, bet you’d take my dick in there too, wouldn’t you?”

Dream nodded quickly, fingers scraping up dirt until his nails were the same color brown as the earth. “Yes, yes, god yes, Georgie, I’d take both, _please_ give it to me,” he begged.

George scoffed, but stopped his movements (Dream almost screamed at the loss of friction, but George made sure he didn’t do anything on his own) to tug down his shorts and hurriedly pump his dick into its full glory. “How far can you spread, slut?” He barked.

“All the way, sir,” Dream responded immediately, shifting so his face was pressed down into the dirt and his fingers were spreading his ass nicely for George. The corn was still blocking what he would consider a beautiful view, but he would make do.

George pulled the corn aside to make room as he stuffed his cock in Dream’s ass, chuckling at how Dream tightened and shivered around him. “Nice and tight, my little bitch,” he praised, giving Dream a good smack on the ass. “You like when I spank you?”

“Yes, yes sir, love it!” Dream sobbed.

“Fucking whore,” George growled, but brought his hand down on Dream’s ass again and again until it was redder than the tomatoes he had seen growing on the other end of the field. “Leaking so damn much.”

Dream moaned as George began to thrust, hard and merciless. The stretch was painful since he was already poorly prepped, but he was leaking so much from both ends that it almost didn’t matter. Almost. Dream found that he loved the burn that came with the pain, though.

“Cumming, George, sir, I’m gonna cum!” He cried, muffled by the way his cheek squished into the dirt. “Please, can I cum? Feels so good, sir!”

“Go ahead, slut, cum for me like a good boy.”

Dream whimpered as he released his load onto the ground beneath him, going slack as George continued to abuse his hole. He pumped the corn in and out, sliding alongside his own cock until Dream was so overstimulated that he was sobbing, tears streaming down his face and watering whatever weeds or small plants were growing down there. When George finally came inside Dream, he was sure there would be bruises all across his ass and hips.

“Fuck,” George hissed as he pulled out, watching the sticky white cum dribble down Dream’s thighs. “You—you fucking idiot.”

Dream chuckled despite the fact that he was still crying. “Felt good,” he said. “Thanks, Georgie.”

“Ugh.” George rubbed the side of his face. “Well...how good of a fertilizer is human semen?”

“No clue,” Dream said, snorting as he watched George’s face twist into frustration. He quickly added, “We can find out now, I guess.”


End file.
